


Absorbing

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Edwardian Period, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: With just few days to his wedding, Jongdae finds himself unable to contain himself.





	Absorbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written long ago for a tumblr prompt - but someone reminded me of it today, so I decided to upload it here as well.  
> Jongdae POV

The unfamiliar sound intruded the peaceful homestead. Jongdae woke up with a jerk, looking around in alarm, but the sound did not subdue in the slightest. The room was dark, curtains were still closed as it was not a time for him to start his day. His valet has yet to come and the room was unusually cold – the clear sign of the chimneys still being free of smoke.

The persistent sound made the young master leave his warm nest, urgently throwing away the covers. The chilling breeze hit his bare calves and crept up his legs, cold biting at his privates. He didn’t spare a twinkle to search for his footwear and barefoot he opened the door to his chambers and jolted outside.

The delicate clatter of the feminine feet on the floor informed him of a person closing in. He looked up and saw a young maiden. Her usual locks were free and flying askew around her fresh and rosy face. The innocent eyes were glistening in the faint light and her peach lips were open in alarm.

“My Lord, what has happened?”

Her voice, even if frightened, still was enough to awaken the need in the hot blooded body of your master. He couldn’t be bothered to answer his fiancée as his eyes slipped down, from her fresh, beautiful face, on her slender, swan-like, snowy neck and down, where her flesh was hidden under pristine white nightgown. The soft material did nothing to hid her small breasts straining the fabrics.

He may have choked a little in need as she followed his gaze down and hiccupped, before turning around running back to her room. His eyes followed her frame as she escaped.

Soon she won’t have to.

“My Lord, our immense apologies, the…”

His valet has finally found himself and the young man nearly tripped on the stairs to get as quickly as possible to his master. He was urgently explaining the cause of this early morning commotion, but Jongdae wasn’t in the right mind to listen to him.

His mind was clouded with the esoteric image of his soon to be wife in her nightgown. The need to explore what was hidden beneath those fabrics exploded in his mind and his groin. Too many times his mind wondered around, painting this delicate body in his bed, the trim waist under his hands. Too many times he found release in his own hand to be wary of the words of his valet.

He didn’t even wait for him to end his speech. He just turned around on his heel and walked straight to his chambers.

 

The young master was standing in front of the mirror as his valet helped him put on the elegant shirt. Or rather he put the shirt on Jongdae. The heir of the Kim family was standing idly looking at his reflection with a raised eyebrow, admiring his figure. He was fit, able-bodied and capable.

Capable of what? He’d show that to his Lady on the wedding night.

The valet fastened his shirt and Jongdae checked his cufflinks. Satisfied, he allowed the servant to put on his jacket. The man straightened the lapels and young master checked his reflection one more time.

He could proudly say that he looked presentable.

He walked downstairs tasting his own anticipation. The maids stopped and moved under the walls when he was passing them, but that didn’t matter. The only woman he wanted to see now was his promised one.

And there she was, already seated in the dining room. He exchanged morning greetings with his father, the marquess, and his mother. He did not forget to exchange proper greetings with parents of his betrothed, either.

“I trust you have slept well, my Lord?”

Oh, the power her voice held over him. The sweetest sound, like ointment soothing his ears. He did not dare touch her, even though it took all his will not to. He slid down on the chair next to her and the faint fragrance of her body and perfumes engulfed him.

“I certainly did, my Lady.” He answered, his voice sounding unfamiliar. The shy, but pleased smile she showed him stirred his insides.

The morning meal was more of an entertainment than usual. It wasn’t because his younger sisters decided to argue with marchioness about their formal gowns for the wedding. He could understand them, as his wedding would be an indispensable blessing to them. Where else could they sit and enjoy the company of the young, single, gentlemen in such numbers?

It also wasn’t because of the excellent meal the kitchens have prepared. It was always this good, that is why they were being paid this well.

The engaging conversation about game with father of his betrothed wasn’t a root of his delight, either.

That honour of being cause to his pleasure fell on his fiancée. Not only did she tried her best (even if it wasn’t looked good upon) to monopolize his attention with an absorbing discussion, she also captivated him with mysterious smile not leaving her lips.

 

It was assumed that the chaperone should be around to make sure he stayed proper. But with just days to their wedding no one bothered with that.

The young master believed he was going to contain himself, that he’d keep his needs at bay until it was right by God to posses her.

And, _by God_ , he will.

“My Lord.” She greeted him, when he entered the library. The room was big, but not spacious, the wooden bookcases straining under the numerous volumes. The air smelled of dust and paper, but he liked the smell.

His beloved was sitting on the armchair on the opposite side of his own favourite seat. They have already started to supplement each other. The book he was reading the last time was laying on the stand.

Peaceful reading this close to this maiden was more straining than he could imagine. Even sound of her breath was arousing. It took him longer that it should that her breath was the only other sound in the room. He looked up to check why wasn’t she reading.

She was staring at him, those peachy mouth open slightly once again. Just when she realized he was looking at her, her rosy tongue come out to moisturize her plump mouth. He didn’t even know that he was following the movement with his eyes until she called to him.

“My Lord…” Her voice was strung and the crumbling of the paper under his fingers told him that he just balled his hand in the fist. The strength he needed to stay decent was immense.

“My Lady…” He started to say, but his voice was not his own. He needed to leave the chamber, as not to disgrace soon to be his wife. He willed himself to put the book on the stand and stood up.

“My Lady…” He tried again, but he couldn’t find words to explain his leave. He didn’t want to offend her in any way, but it was indispensable for him to leave now.

But as he stepped in the direction of the door, her delicate hand clamped around his wrist. He stilled and didn’t dare to look at her. And what if he was erring? What if this delicate, sweet touch wasn’t an invitation.

But it was, as he could derive from the tender tug he received. But he was holding still. He needed to be sure. To be exactly sure. To know for certain what her wishes were.

She stood up and suddenly he felt her small body against his, the warm frame nesting itself between his arms.

And finally his most cherished fantasy was going to fulfill. And now he didn’t have any more strength left to deny it to his promised one.

She fit perfectly in the circle of his arms, her waist just like he imagined during his sleepless nights. The first kiss they shared was sweet, but urgent. Her hands came up to cup his face and he felt how his chest filled with happiness and boiling need.

This urgency led him to back her smaller silhouette against the bookshelf, she didn’t protest when her back hit the books, she only keened in her throat. He nearly roared at the sound.

He left her sweet, oh so sweet lips to pay inordinate attention to the white expanse of her throat, having only half mind no to leave any markings. The skin was even softer, even more silky than he imagined and he couldn’t get enough of the taste. One of her hands crept in his hair and the other found the support on the shelf.

She was the one to initiate the next phase of the coitus. She brought her leg up and around his hips and the sound he made when he saw the bare skin of her knee, as her dress slid down her leg, was embarrassing. He allowed his hand to caress her skin as he skidded his hand along her pale leg. The skin was getting hotter as he was nearing the epicenter of her being. Her thigh was already moist and he choked back a sob with his mouth on her neck.

The scent of her sex was quickly intoxicating him, the saltiness, the musky aroma, the earthy undertones – all inviting, all tempting.

“My Lord.” She whispered, her hips coming of the shelf to meet his. That touch ignited the fire so strong it could burn the town.  She used her hold on his hair to guide his hair up and she sucked his lower lip in her mouth.

That silenced her cry at his finger breaching her folds. The glide in was so easy, so wet, so warm, so…

Jongdae mind was focused on the image of him sliding into her. Here.  On this bookshelf. The velvety skin and the heat engulfing his finger was something out of his comprehension. He was already reeling, drunk of her scent, the feeling of her flesh under his fingers, her taste, her quiet breathy sounds she emitted into his ear.

She rutted her hips on his finger and he couldn’t get enough of this sight, her body willingly taking what he decided to give her, clearly wanting so much more. The moan that thrashed her small figure, when he added the second finger jolted through his arteries, setting his insides ablaze. Her head fell back, perfect locks falling off her shoulders as the back of her head hit the books.

He should have feel more concern about her hurting herself, but her bared throat only made him want her more. He kissed the exposed skin and whispered again her flesh:

“I love you, my Lady.” Hand from his hairs moved on his nape.

“I know.” She answered. The lack of title made him hot, but before he reacted she was kissing him. Lips as soft as wind, but endearing enough for him to feel the tightening of his chest.

_Mine._

Her other hand left the book case and she used it to unfasten his trousers. That was enough for him. He rolled up the hem of her skirt and freed his fingers. With the hand on her hip holding the dress up he slid inside her. The plush flesh against his straining penis almost too much.

He closed his eyes for a second to relish the sweet feeling of being seated inside her. Without opening his eyes he made a first push. The harsh inhale made him snap his eyes open, alarmed. But her face was slack, muscles lax as she was acted upon by a slowly blooming pleasure.

He vowed to make it bloom more quickly.

His hips began snapping in earnest, the movement rolling, just like when he trotted on his horse. But this was definitely more straining, more demanding, and finally more satisfying.

Seeing her coming apart under his fingers, seeing her mouth hanging open, no mind left to close it, seeing the twin orbs filled with nothing but arousal and desire.

He brought her hips up and that earned him an excited moan and fastening of her muscles around him. He has nearly broken just there, but his conscience told him it’s not a right time for him to come undone.

He was a young master, the heir of the marquess, he was not that inept to race to the goal without his betrothed. 

But again a man without his beloved is nothing. Which his Lady proved by grabbing his hand and guiding it to her folds. She used his thumb to caress the small bulge just above her cunt. Her reaction was just astounding. The way her body went rigid, the way her walls clasped around his manhood, the way she cried in his shoulder – it all made him press there again.

And again. Until she was crying in his skin, the tears rolling down her face, now prettier than ever. She cramped around him and he give no more than five additional thrusts before he came undone as well. He was proud of himself as he was ready to go since a while ago, but the need to pleasure his beloved one kept him on the right track.

She collapsed in his arms and once again he could prove himself to be a capable man. He hoisted her and brought to the armchair she was seated in before the coitus happened. He tried his best to straighten her dress and then tried to touch up his own image. She hasn’t reacting, laying there on the soft cushions and he was starting to get restless.

“What would you have me do, my Lady? Shall I bring you a glass of water?” He asked, trying to even his voice. That made her open her eyes and she looked at him incredulously.  She started laughing, her small frame shaking with glee. She sat up and grabbed the shirt on his chest and brought him down, to her lips.

They kissed, Jongdae’s desire awakening anew.

His tension bled away and he gave in to the weariness, the comfortable feeling of being sated and contented.

The married life seemed all divine.

**Author's Note:**

> More works at: [TiDT](http://thong-in-the-twist.tumblr.com/post/156180710976/thong-in-da-twists-mobile-friendly-masterlist)


End file.
